miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Reflekta
}}"Reflekta" is an upcoming episode of the first season of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.https://www.facebook.com/TFOU/photos/a.202952056506859.52918.202900666511998/726187500849976 Its air date in the US is unknown. Synopsis Absent from the class photo because of Chloé, Juleka is akumatized. Becoming Reflekta, she transforms everyone into her own image, even Cat Noir! Only one superhero remains to stop her: Ladybug!http://www.telequebec.tv/les-aventures-de-ladybug-et-chat-noir/epi017ladybug Plot Click here to see spoilers for an unaired episode plot. The episode begins with Ms. Mendeleiev's class taking a class photograph in the courtyard of Collège Françoise Dupont. Waiting on the steps in the courtyard is Miss Bustier's class. Marinette and Alya sit next to each other, Marinette freaking out about how she is going to take a picture with Adrien. Alya responds that it's amazing since they're all in the same class and taking a class photo. Standing behind them are Rose and Juleka, overhearing their conversation. Juleka doubts that she will be in the photograph given her history of things going wrong in photos. Rose tells her that Juleka isn't cursed, but Juleka doubts it. Ever since Juleka was a little girl, whenever someone tried to take a picture of her, something would get in the way. In the previous year's class photo, Max's hand covers Juleka's face. In a selfie with Rose, a pigeon flew in the way of the camera. In a group photo with Rose, Kim, Alya, Marinette, and Juleka, Juleka's face is slightly out of frame, and neither Rose nor Juleka are looking at the camera, as something off screen is distracting them. Rose and Marinette reassure her that this year will be different and that she will definitely be seen. The episode switches back to the photographer, measuring out and setting up his set for the next class. For Miss Bustier's class, he sets up two rows of benches. The photographer makes the shorter people sit on the bench in front, those being Max, Alix, Rose, Marinette, and Mylène. Off to the side, Chloé shouts at Marinette, making fun of her being in the row of short people. For the back row, the photographer picks Nathanaël, Alya, Sabrina, and Chloé to stand on benches. Chloé protests, stating that she must stand next to Adrien since they're the same height. She then proceeds to move her hand from the top of her head to his in an exaggerated movement. The photographer disagrees, prompting Chloé to bring up her father as a threat. Since the photographer has no idea who her father is, he shoots her down and waves her off, threatening to make her sit in the front row. The rest of the students file in between the two rows, at least, all except for one. Marinette spots Juleka staying on the steps and makes the photographer hault in order to include her. Juleka opens a mirror on her right glove, adjusting her hair. The photographer apologizes and tells Juleka that she can stand between Nino and Adrien. When she takes her place, Marinette comments that Juleka will be in the center of the photo, completely visible, destroying the idea of a curse. Before he is about to take the picture, the photographer state's that there's something wrong. Chloé takes this to mean that she should be in the center of the photo next to Adrien, but she is shot down again. Instead, he starts moving Ivan around, prompting Mr. Damocles to ask what is wrong. Chloé states that she is in the wrong spot, even after hearing the photographer state that Ivan is throwing the harmony of the photo off. She then goes as far as to try to push Juleka out of the way, placing one leg on Juleka's shoulder to climb over her. Both Miss Bustier and Adrien scold her and the photographer continues moving students around. Chloé continues her protests, now stating that she is too far away from Adrien, but is shot down again by Mr. Damocles. Right as the photographer clicks the shutter button on his camera, the battery flashes, meaning he has to get a new one. When he leaves, Juleka asks Miss Bustier if she can use the bathroom, receiving permission. Chloé tells Sabrina to make sure Juleka doesn't come back. Sabrina runs off to the bathroom, waiting for Juleka to enter a stall before grabbing a nearby chair and propping it under the door handle, locking Juleka inside. Sabrina returns just as the photographer puts a new battery in the camera, nodding to Chloé. Chloé jumps down from the bench and stands next to Adrien, swinging an arm around him. Both Adrien and Marinette question what she's doing there, to which she states that she is in her proper spot. Before Marinette can stop him, the photographer takes the photograph, the eyes of the students all on Chloé, except for Marinette, who is holding out an arm to stop the camera. The photographer thanks them for their time, stating that the photo is perfect, to which Marinette protests that they need to take it again. Mr. Damocles questions why they need to take it again, and when Marinette tells him about Juleka, he asks who Juleka is. When Marinette describes her, the rest of the class realizes she is missing and wonders where she is. Adrien states that she went to the bathroom. Seeing that if they manage to get Juleka back she would lose her spot in the picture, Chloé redirects Mr. Damocles into thinking about lunch and the other classes left to photograph, resulting in Mr. Damocles refusing to retake the photograph. During the lunch break, Rose searches for Juleka, finding her locked in the bathroom. Rose pulls away the chair blocking the door and frees her friend who is crying. The first thing Juleka asks about is the photo. Rose mentions that she missed it, but it was Chloé's fault. Juleka says that she was foolish to believe that she could ever be in a decent photograph, lamenting that she is invisible and that no one ever listens to her. Rose protests, but Juleka continues on her self-demeaning speech, stating that Chloé is better at filling in the places of girls like her. Juleka runs out of the school to the Place de Vosges, sitting on a bench, hugging her knees, and crying. Enter Hawk Moth, knowing Juleka feels rejected and nonexistent. He calls close a butterfly, turning it into an akuma and telling it to fly off and give Juleka a voice for being noticed for real. The scene returns to the school, Marinette and Alya sitting on a bench, when Rose explains what happens. Marinette stands up, coming up with the idea to delete the picture so that the photographer will be forced to take another picture with Juleka in it. Sabrina and Chloé stand off to the side, overhearing their conversation and vowing Marinette not to get away with it. Back at the park, the akuma flies into the mirror on Juleka's hand, connecting her to Hawk Moth. He tells her that today, everyone in the streets will be thinking of her and no one will ignore her. The only catch is that she has to do him a favor in the future. Juleka agrees, turning into the pink, platformed, Lolita girl Reflekta. Reflekta spins around, admiring herself just as Marinette stands outside Mr. Damocles' office door. As Marinette observes the room, Tikki pops out of Marinette's purse, refusing to be Marinette's accomplice. Characters Major characters *Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug *Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir *Hawk Moth *Tikki *Plagg *Akuma *Juleka/Reflekta *Chloé Bourgeois Minor characters *Photographer *Ms. Mendeleiev *Mireille Caquet (cameo) *Aurore Beauréal (cameo) *Kim *Max *Nino *Alya *Rose *Ivan *Mylène Haprèle *Nathanaël *Sabrina *Mr. Damocles *Caline Bustier *Alix Kubdel *Lieutenant Roger (cameo) *André Bourgeois *Other students and civilians. Trivia *This episode was the 19th to air in France. *In this episode, it is revealed that Aurore and Mireille are in the same class. *The curse that is mentioned has been prominent before this episode aired; Juleka's face is blocked by Nino's hand in the title sequence. *During one of the final pictures, Adrien, Nino, Kim, and Juleka make a pose, referencing the movie Charlie's Angels. *It is revealed that Chloé, Sabrina, Nathanaël, Rose, Juleka, Max, Kim, Marinette, and three extras were all in Miss Bustier's class in the previous year. The character's attire and hairstyles are also different: **Marinette wears her hair in a bun. Instead of pink, her pants are blue. **Sabrina's outfit is green instead of purple and teal. Her headband is also green instead of white. **Nathanaël's shirt is blue. **Rose's hair is longer. **Max's shirt is blue with green edges. He also has an Afro. **Kim wears the same style of hoodie that he normally wears, but the majority of it is yellow with the sleeves being red. **Miss Bustier's outfit is lime green. **Interestingly, Chloé's, Juleka's and Mr. Damocles' outfits do not change. Errors * When Reflekta discovers Cat Noir and attempts to use her powers on him, her mirror is on her left hand, as opposed to being on her right hand. * When Reflekta tells Chloé that she will look like her, her forehead slightly gets difformed, as if she was about to have a horn popping out of her forehead. * When the camera zooms out from Reflekta when she asks where Chloé is, the two basketball net rings can be seen attached to the backboards, despite Cat Noir having torn one off earlier to bind Reflekta while he was unblocking the door. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Unaired episodes